onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Мэра Мэра но Ми
|jname = メラメラの実 |rname = Мэра Мэра но Ми |ename = Плод Пламя-Пламя |meaning = Звуки огня |first = Глава 154; Эпизод 91 (использование) |fruit = Глава 700; Эпизод 629 (сам плод) |class = Логия |user = Сабо (текущий), Портгас Д. Эйс (бывший) }} Мера Мера но Ми — это Дьявольский плод типа Логия, который позволяет пользователю создавать, контролировать и превращаться в огонь. Название плода произошло от "Мера Мера" - звукоподражания огня. Ранее был съеден Портгасом Д. Эйсом. Первые намеки на его силу появились после посещения Эйсом города в королевстве Драм, где он по-видимому на день остановил снегопад. В настоящее время он был съеден Сабо после победы в Колизее Корриды. До этого плод находится у капитана пиратов Донкихота - Донкихота Дофламинго на острове Дресс Роза и разыгрывался в Колизее Корриды. Внешний вид Мера Мера - это округленный дьявольский плод, состоящий из множества частей, напоминающих по виду языки пламени, скрепленные друг с другом, и также имеющий скрученный стебель наверху. Он среднего размер и спокойно может поместиться в руке человека. Сила и слабости Сила thumb|left|210px|Мера Мера но Ми и [[Хие Хие но Ми нейтрализуют друг друга.]] Сила этого плода, как и других Логий, заключается в способности контролировать соответствующий природный элемент. В данном случае, Эйс может создавать и контролировать огонь, а также полностью превращаться в него. Это позволяет создавать огненные атаки и пропускать физические атаки сквозь себя.One Piece Манга - Том 32 Глава 298 История на обложках: Эйс в поисках Чёрной Бороды Том 23, В Эйса стреляют дозорные, но пули проходят сквозь него.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 45 Глава 440 и Эпизод 325, Ван Огер стреляет в Эйса. Кроме того, атакующий может обжечься, если подходит слишком близко. Слабости Хотя пользователь нематериален, он уязвим к магме, которая может гасить его огонь и наносить ему урон.One Piece Манга - Том 58 Глава 573, Акаину говорит Эйсу, что он его естественный враг. Также плод имеет все стандартные слабости Дьявольских плодов. Использование Портгас Д. Эйс thumb|210px|Эйс использует Мера Мера но Ми. Дарованные плодом силы, использовались Эйсом в основном для сражений или для того, чтобы привести в движение его плот. Эйс разделяет склонность Луффи называть свои техники, с тем отличием, что Луффи добавляет фразу "Гому Гому но" (на русский это переводится как "резина резиновая") перед именем каждой атаки, а Эйс называет свои атаки двумя-тремя словами на японском, обычно основанными на мифологии. During Ace's cover story, the powers of the fruit allowed Ace to rescue a Marine officer and some documents on board a burning ship. Despite being weakened by the Yami Yami no Mi severely during his fight against Blackbeard, Ace was still able to skillfully use the fruit's power to inflict some damage to his former subordinate. The named techniques that are used by Ace that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Ace shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. This was first seen being used to stop Smoker from catching Luffy. Эйсом были использованы следующие техники Дьявольского плода: * : Эйс стреляет потоком огня из ладони своей руки. Это первая показанная атака, которой Эйс остановил Смокера, пытающегося поймать Луффи.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 18 Глава 158 и Эпизод 94, Эйс останавливает Смокера. thumb|210px|"Хикен" Эйса уничтожает корабли Барок Воркс. * : Атака, которая послужила источником одноименного прозвища Эйса. Эйс превращает свой кулак в огонь и запускает его в цель как столб пламени. Эта атака настолько мощная, что позволяет потопить несколько кораблей одним выстрелом.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 18 Глава 159 и Эпизод 95, Эйс уничтожает пять кораблей Биллионс, своей техникой Огненного Кулака. * : Направляя указательные и средние пальцы обеих рук в сторону противника, Эйс превращает их в огонь и стреляет по цели огненными пулями. Эту технику Эйс впервые применил против Ван Огера.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 45 Глава 440 и Эпизод 325, Эйс применяет огненные техники против Пиратов Чёрной Бороды. * : Эйс накапливает большое количество огня вокруг своего тела (обычно размахивая руками вокруг себя и создавая огонь), готовясь к атаке. Это по-видимому необходимая подготовительная техника для использования Хибасиры. :* : Используется после Энкай. Эйс стреляет накопленным огнем вверх, чтобы уничтожить цель над собой. Эта техника впервые была показана, когда Джизус Бёрджесс кинул гостиницу в Эйса. [[Файл:Hotarubi Ep325.png|thumb|210px|'Хотаруби'.]] * : Эйс создает много маленьких зеленовато-желтых огненных шариков и окружает ими противника. Используется в связке с техникой Хидарума. :* : После использования Хотаруби, Эйс посылает всех созданных светлячков в цель и взрывает их. Впервые эта техника была показана в битве Эйса с Чёрной Бородой.One Piece Манга и Аниме Том 46 Глава 441 и Эпизод 325, Эйс против Чёрной Бороды. * : Эйс создает и бросает в цель длинные огненные копья, которые одновременно протыкают и поджигают противника. Впервые была показана в бою с Чёрной Бородой, когда Эйс был захвачен Чёрным Водоворотом. * : Эйс скрещивает указательные пальцы, превращает их в огонь и посылает в цель. Впервые показана в битве с Чёрной Бородой сразу после техники Синка: Сирануи. thumb|210px|Одна из сильнейших техник Эйса — Дай Энкай: Энтей. * : Более мощная версия Энкай, Эйс призывает огромные огненные спирали вокруг себя. Сильнейшая техника Эйса. Эйс создает гигантский огненный шар и посылает его в противника. Название атаки произошло от Энтея - бога солнца Инков. * : Эйс окружает некоторую область кольцом огня, препятствуя входу в неё. Впервые техника была показана в Алабасте против Смокера''One Piece Манга и Аниме'' - Том 18 Глава 159 и Эпизод 95, Эйс использует свою технику, чтобы остановить Смокера., а названа была в битве Эйса и Белоуса.One Piece Манга - Том 57 Глава 552, Эйс использует Пламенную Сеть, позволяя своей команде сбежать от Белоуса. * : Эйс использует огненный шар, чтобы заблокировать атаку. Впервые была применена против Аокидзи. Сабо После того, как Сабо съел этот дьявольский плод, он был показан в состоянии использовать его эффективно за считанные секунды после его употребления. * : Движение аналогично Эйса, которое было унаследовано Сабо после потребления плода. Как Эйс, Сабо превращает его кулак в огонь и запускает его как столб огня на свою цель. История Прошлое Плод был съеден Портгас Д. Эйсом в возрасте где-то между 17 и 20 лет. Он владел силой этого плода примерно 3 года и за этот срок приобрел репутацию печально известного пирата, топившего корабли и поджигающего большие города, еще до вступление в Пираты Белоуса. После таймскипа Сага Пиратского Альянса Арка Дресс Розы thumb|left|210px|Дофламинго держит плод Мера Мера. После смерти Эйса от руки Адмирала Сакадзуки, плод восстановился и был приобретён Пиратами Донкихота. Позже этот плод был выставлен как приз за победу в турнире Колизея Корриды. Дофламинго использует его как приманку для Монки Д. Луффи, чтобы развалить альянс Соломенной Шляпы с Ло. Как приз этот плод вызвал большое удивление у зрителей Колизея, так как он не только является плодом типа логия, но и ранее принадлежал сыну самого Короля Пиратов. Как и предсказывал Дофламинго, Луффи не смог устоять перед идеей того, что сила дьявольского плода его брата попадет к кому попало, и решил принять участие в турнире. Однако, так как он уже владеет Гому Гому но Ми, он не может съесть его сам и решает предложить съесть плод Фрэнки, который отказался, так как хочет сохранить способность плавать. Кроме Луффи, представители многих царств, пираты, бандиты и даже враги правительства присоединились к турниру, чтобы претендовать на этот плод, так как это станет отличным дополнением к их военной мощи. Другие утверждают, что участвуют по своим собственным причинам, такие как Кавендиш, который хочет отомстить сверхновым из наихудшего поколения, и Ребекка, которая хочет убить Дофламинго. Только Беллами, кажется, не заинтересован в нём, так как он хочет только стать одним из лучших подчиненных Дофламинго, кроме того он уже владеет дьявольским плодом Бане Бане но Ми. Причина участия в турнире Бартоломео — это получение плода Мера Мера, для Луффи, чьим поклонником он является, к тому же, он уже обладает дьявольским плодом Бари Бари но Ми, который позволяет создавать ему невидимые барьеры. thumb|220px|Сабо съедает плод Мера Мера. Победив в финале Колизея Корриды, Сабо стал победителем, заполучив Мера-Мера но Ми. Забрав плод, Сабо тут же съел его и стал новым обладателем силы огня. Различие Аниме и Манги Прочее *Этот дьявольский плод - единственная Логия, которая была съедена не антагонистом или каким-либо врагом Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, а их союзниками. В данном случае это оба названных брата Луффи - Эйс и Сабо. * Its powers were first foreshadowed when Ace visited a town on Drum Island, when it did not snow on that day, although it did for the whole Drum Island Arc. *Идея использовать огонь в качестве силы дьявольского плода, была впервые высказана, когда Морган рассказывал о Дьявольских плодах. *Цвет огня Эйса менялся на протяжении сериала - изначально он был красно-оранжевым, потом постепенно приобрёл жёлто-оранжевый цвет. *До сих пор Мера Мера но Ми является единственным плодом типа Логия, который уступает по силе другим, вроде Магу Магу но Ми. *Это второй показанный дьявольский плод, вернувшийся в изначальное состояние после смерти владельца. Первым был Сара Сара но Ми, модель: Аксолотль. Примечания Внешние ссылки *Огонь — статья в Википедии об огне. *Пирокинез — статья Википедии о способности контролирования огня присущей этому дьявольскому плоду. Навигация по сайту ca:Mera Mera no Mi en:Mera Mera no Mi it:Foco Foco Категория:Логия